vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls Hospital
The Mystic Falls Hospital is the local hospital in Mystic Falls where injured people are taken to be treated. People can also donate their blood here. The known people taken to the hospital include Elena Gilbert (before the start of the series), Vicki Donovan, Amber Bradley, Caroline Forbes, John Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman and Bill Forbes. Season One Vicki Donovan was one of the first people seen to be taken here, shortly after her attack by Damon. Both Jeremy and Matt visited her, even though Tyler (Vicki's boyfriend at the time) didn't. Vicki knew she was attacked by a vampire, and was in a confused state. Matt went to go get a nurse, and by the time he came back she was asleep. Stefan had compelled her to think that an animal attacked her. Matt saw Stefan and followed him to try to see why he was there, but Stefan jumped out of the window before Matt could see him. While Vicki was laying in bed, she had a dream of Damon biting her. The effects of Stefan's compulsion were wearing off because of him drinking animal blood. Vicki left the hospital the next day. Amber Bradley was taken here after Stefan had attacked her while he was under the influence of human blood. Jeremy is later taken here after Tyler crashed his father's car because the device affected him. Caroline had passed out not long after the ambulance got there and was taken to the Emergency Room. While Matt and Tyler were waiting in the ER, Sheriff Forbes came up to them and said that the doctors were going to do all that they could do. Caroline was in surgery. Season Two Damon gave some blood to Caroline for faster healing. Bonnie and Matt visited her before that. Also, Stefan and Elena visited John Gilbert to ask him what Katherine Pierce (also known as Katerina Petrova) wants. He didn't know and she gave him his ring. Then when Elena exited the room, Stefan gave him some of his blood and said that he would kill him and turn him into vampire if he doesn't leave town within 24 hours. Later that night, Caroline met Katherine, who asked her to send a message to the Salvatore Brothers. She picked up Caroline's pillow and smothered her to death. Season Three Klaus brought Elena here for a "donation" in .Damon saved her. In after Alaric's been hit by a car he was here. In Bill was brought here after Tyler bit him.He was cured fast thanks to vampire blood. The Staff * Nurse Haynes * Dr Lowen (only seen in deleted scene) * The Nurse * Meredith Fell * Dr Brian Walters (deceased) Gallery Season 1 MysticFallsHospital.jpg|Hospital at night StefanVeins.jpg|Stefan's veins show when he sees all the blood in the donation room. MattDonatorRoom.jpg|Matt tries to follow Stefan after seeing him. VickiMatt.jpg|Matt visiting Vicki. Vicki'sDream.jpg|Vicki dreams about her attacker. Bloodfrindge.jpg|The packages of blood Stefan stole from here. Season 2 Johnhospital.jpg JohnGilbert The Return 1.png Stefan threatens John the return.png Carolinehospital.jpg Picture 4.png Season 3 Appearances ;Season 1 * The Night of the Comet * Founder's Day ;Season 2 * The Return * Brave New World * The Last Day ;Season 3 * The Reckoning * The New Deal * The Ties That Bind Category:Vampire Diaries Locations Category:Community Location